


Lucky I'm in Love with My Best Friend

by ihidemycrazy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, jealous!Clarke, pining!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihidemycrazy/pseuds/ihidemycrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long time best friends, Clarke and Bellamy both secretly want to be together. Bellamy utilizes Echo to make Clarke jealous, and it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky I'm in Love with My Best Friend

Clarke scratched the label on her beer while the guys around her yelled at the game playing on the TV. To be honest, she wasn’t even sure who the Lakers were playing tonight. Normally, she’d care a little bit, but Bellamy had brought a girl to game night and she kind of wanted to scream. 

Like, there were rules. No significant others at game night. And he should know, he made the goddamn rule after Octavia and Lincoln made him uncomfortable with their excessive PDA. 

But here he is, sitting on the couch next to some willowy brunette with a joke of a name and literally no understanding of basketball. 

And Clarke wasn’t jealous. 

Well, at least she wouldn’t admit that to herself. Bellamy was her best friend, nothing more. She had no right to be jealous. But that didn’t stop her from gripping her beer bottle like it was the skinny girl’s neck. 

Echo kept slithering closer into his side and bringing his arm around her. Bellamy didn’t even seem to notice amidst the excitement of the game, but still. 

Finally, she couldn’t stand it anymore and stood up, using her empty beer as an excuse to escape to the kitchen. After trading her empty beer for a new one, Clarke hoisted herself up onto the counter and sipped her beer, prolonging going back into the living room.

She was swinging her legs and scrolling through her twitter feed when Bellamy came into the kitchen. 

“You’re missing a great game, you know,” he commented while grabbing a new beer from the fridge.

Clarke clicked her tongue. “Kobe’s playing like shit. I’m not down to watch his fall into retirement.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, “C’mon, you know you want to watch every second he’s got left.”

Clarke chuckled, “Maybe.”

“So, you coming back in or not?”

“No, I think I’m going to take off. Early shift at the hospital and all that,” she shrugged as she hopped off the counter. “I’ll see you.”

Bellamy put his arm against the wall to block her exit. “Clarke,” he said with confusion and a touch of sadness in his eyes. “You always have an early shift, but you never leave before the game ends.”

“I guess there’s a first time for everything,” she said ruefully before ducking under his arm. “Tell everyone I said bye,” she mumbled as she walked toward the door. 

She didn’t see how he stared at the door for a bit too long after it closed before shaking his head and heading back into the living room.

\--

Once the game ended and everyone left, Bellamy and Octavia were working together to clean up the mess.

“God, our friends are pigs. And drunks,” Octavia chuckled as she threw beer bottle after beer bottle into the recycle. 

“Yeah. And what was up with Clarke tonight? She was being weird,” Bellamy grumbled.

“Well, you did break the rules of game night by bringing Echo. Remember when she brought Finn that one time and you almost bit her head off? You escaped relatively unscathed,” Octavia explained offhandedly.

“That was different! Finn was an asshole! And I’m not dating Echo, we’re just… hanging out.”

Octavia scoffed, “Yeah, random people you’re fucking are also not allowed at game night.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, “It’s not a big deal.”

“For Clarke, it is.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes at her implication, but didn’t say anything about. Octavia had been saying little things like that for years; he figured she just wanted him and Clarke to get together so they could be sister-in-laws. He just mumbled goodnight to his sister and retreated to his bedroom. 

He texted Clarke, “Hey. I’m sorry I brought Echo to game night. It was a dick move and you’re welcome to kick me next time you’re around :)”

He didn’t expect her to respond, what with her early shift and all, but moments later his phone vibrated with her response, “I might take you up on that.”

“You free for dinner tomorrow? I’m cooking,” he responded.

“I might take you up on that :)”

Bellamy smiled and put his phone on his nightstand before drifting off to sleep.

\---

The next night, Bellamy opened the door to Clarke with a bun on her head, tiny shorts, and a big t-shirt.

“Hey, I brought a bottle of red, and I don’t know if it’ll go with your food or even how that wine and food pairing thing goes, but here,” she thrust the wine bottle toward him.

Bellamy threw the towel he was carrying over his shoulder and accepted the wine bottle. “I’m sure it’ll be great. I wouldn’t know the difference anyway,” he smiled. “Come in.”

She slid past him through the door, chest skimming chest in a way that made Clarke’s breath hitch. She kept chanting "just friends, just friends" in her head as she made her way into the Blake’s kitchen.

“Hey Clarkey,” Octavia sing-songed, her tall heels clacking a beat on the hardwood as she walked around the kitchen. 

“Hey, O. You look nice. Am I underdressed for dinner?” Clarke looked down at herself.

“Nope, Lincoln’s picking me up for a fancy date in a half hour, so I’m just chilling until then.”

Clarke’s eyebrows rose, “You’re willingly missing out on Bellamy’s cooking?”

“I’ll get the leftovers,” she smiled. “Right, Bell?”

Bellamy smiled, “With the way I’m cooking, I doubt there will be leftovers.”

Octavia stuck her lip out in a pout, “Clarke, block the food so Bellamy can’t eat my leftovers.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” she nodded.

Bellamy grabbed three wine glasses from the cabinet and started filling them up and distributing them. Clarke and Octavia leaned against the counter while Bellamy worked at the stove, sipping their wine and making idle chitchat. 

“And then Lincoln was like, hovering over this guy, just like dwarfing him with his size, and this guy totally just shriveled up into a little ball and scuttled away. It was awesome. So, next time some creep is hitting on you, just call Lincoln and he’ll save you,” Octavia laughed.

Clarke smiled, “It’s always nice to be saved.”

Bellamy looked a little miffed, “Or I could save you, you know.”

“Sorry, big brother,” Octavia said, patting him on the shoulder, “but you’re just not quite as intimidating as Lincoln. Maybe get a neck tattoo and you’ll be more on his level.”

Clarke laughed, “Can you imagine Bellamy with a neck tattoo? His students would flip.”

Bellamy smiled, “Maybe they would think I was cooler; it could up my street cred.”

Clarke and Octavia cracked up at that, their giggles only stopping when they heard a knock on the door.

Octavia jumped up and ran to the door, yelling bye over her shoulder.

“And then there were two,” Bellamy smiled, handing her a plate of food. She took it and followed him into the living room.

The Blakes were pretty casual and always ate on the couch. They didn’t even have a dining room table. Thanksgiving for the past two years has been an elaborate layout on the floor, with people crawling between the dishes to get what they want. It was fun and whimsical and totally Octavia’s doing. Bellamy grumbled about it every time someone spilled on the giant brown couch, but he secretly loved it too. 

Clarke sat on the couch, folding her legs underneath herself and facing Bellamy. “Wow, this is really good. You pulled out the big guns,” she smiled.

“Well, I broke the rules of game night. That deserves big guns.”

Clarke nodded, “So, does that mean you and Echo are getting serious?”

Bellamy kept his eyes on his food, “Nah, we’re just hanging out. She wanted to watch the game and said hanging out with all of my friends would be fun, so I invited her.”

Clarke snorted, “She didn’t even know we were watching basketball.”

Bellamy pointed his fork at her, “Rude.”

Clarke pointed her fork back at him, saying, “But true.”

Bellamy laughed, “She’s not a sports girl.”

“Bell, you and I both know you have to date a sports girl. A non-sports girl would break the flat screen in a fit of blind rage during March Madness,” Clarke joked.

Bellamy chuckled, “Yeah, yeah. We’ll see if she’s even around by March.”

Clarke nodded before taking a sip of her wine, “Fair enough.”

“What about you? Seeing anyone since Lexa?” Bellamy inquired.

“Nope. But a paramedic asked me out the other day, so that’s cool. Too bad he’s more boring than that history class you made me take sophomore year,” she teased around bites of dinner.

“You loved that class!” Bellamy said, indignant.

“Yeah, ‘cause you did all the boring parts with me. You’re much better at teaching that stuff than our professor was. I probably would have fallen asleep without your little comments throughout the lecture,” Clarke laughed.

“Glad to do my part in maintaining your perfect GPA,” he laughed.

“Ironic, considering how hard you tried to distract me from studying when we were both up for valedictorian,” she smiled.

“I still maintain that you had historically low alcohol tolerance. Two shots shouldn’t have made you throw up all night!”

“Sure, but I wouldn’t have had the shots if it weren’t for you, so…”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, “Whatever. You still got valedictorian and it was nearly ten years ago. I’d like to be forgiven someday.”

“Oh, I forgave you as soon as the hangover passed. I’m just giving you shit,” she grinned deviously.

“Clarke!” he clutched his hand to his chest, “I felt guilty over that for ages!”

She shrugged, standing to put her empty plate back in the kitchen. Bellamy got up to follow her, coming up behind her as she rinsed off her plate in the sink. He put his hands on the counter on either side of Clarke, trapping her.

Bellamy’s face was close to hers when she turned around, making Clarke suck in her breath in surprise.

“I expect a sincere apology,” he said, his voice rumbling in a way that made Clarke shiver.

“What, should I cook you dinner?” she grinned.

Bellamy lightly trailed his fingers up and down her arm as he took his time answering her question. “Maybe. Or breakfast,” he said before touching his forehead to hers.

Clarke’s eyebrow quirked. “Bell…?” she said hesitantly.

Bellamy brought his hands up to cradle her face, forcing her to meet his eyes. “Clarke, I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you forever.”

Clarke couldn’t stop herself from laughing. “You’re serious? I’ve been pining over you for years and you’ve been in love with me the whole time?”

Bellamy’s hands dropped, “Oh my God, Octavia was right. We’re total idiots,” his fingers pushed through his hair.

Clarke surprised him, crashing her lips to his and slowly backing him up until his back settled against the fridge. It took him a moment to respond, but when he did, oh boy.

His hands found Clarke’s waist, kissing her with such enthusiasm that he forced her to lean back a bit, holding herself up by the fabric of his shirt. His thumbs skirted under the hem of her t-shirt, drawing little circles on her skin. 

Clarke pulled away to catch her breath. “Yeah, we were total idiots not doing this sooner.”

Bellamy grinned and it made Clarke’s heart rise. He quickly swept her up in another kiss, his hands sliding down her butt and under her thighs, hitching them up around his waist. She giggled as he carried her into his room. 

He moved to set her on the bed, but Clarke stopped him, “Wait.”

He set her down quickly, saying, “Oh, okay. Are you okay? We don’t have to do this, it’s totally cool. I have movies-“

She cut him off with a kiss. “No, silly. I just don’t want to speed through it.”

Bellamy laughed, “Don’t you worry, princess. I’m going to take my time.”

He kissed her again, slowly, his tongue languidly slipping into her mouth. Her fingers toyed with the hem of his shirt before crawling her fingers under his shirt. She started pushing his shirt up, exposing the expanse of taught muscles underneath. He finished the job, disentangling himself from Clarke for a moment to throw his shirt off. Clarke moved her head down, kissed down his chest and then licking a long line up his abs.

Bellamy groaned, causing Clarke to smile and say, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

He let out a shaky laugh, “I repeat: biggest idiots ever.”

She started working the button of his jeans, but he caught his hands in hers, “Isn’t that a little premature? I mean, you’re still fully dressed.”

She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t hide her small smile as she slowy stripped her clothes off, putting on a show. She shook out her messy bun, letting her hair fall. Bellamy’s jaw dropped, making Clarke say, “You okay there, buddy?”

He cleared his throat, “Uh, yeah. Just. How did you know to wear black lingerie? Do you always…?”

Clarke laughed, “Um, no. It was just… cautious optimism?”

Bellamy smiled, “Well, I am officially a fan.”

Clarke smiled, “Good,” and then kissed him.

Without breaking the kiss, she began to work the button of his jeans. She shoved them off his hips and he stepped out of them, walking her back toward the bed. She fell back onto it and he crawled over her, slowly kissing his way down her body. He sucked and licked and kissed her, mapping her body and claiming it as his. Then, he blew a raspberry on her belly, making her burst into laughter. 

“You’re such a dork!” she cackled.

“But you love me,” he sing-songed.

“Yes, and that’s why I’d like it if you went back to kissing me.”

He complied, turning his attention to her boobs, quickly releasing them from the bra. He fondled one breast while sucking on the other, making Clarke’s back arch toward him. He took the opportunity of her lifted body to slide her panties off. 

Bellamy began to kiss up her leg and when he reached high enough, she took the opportunity to switch their positions. His hands rested on her hips as she straddled his body, hips rolling in circles. 

She could feel his hardness pressing against her and decided to shimmy him out of his boxers.

She did, and they were skin to skin, nothing in between them. With her fingers, she traced the lines on Bellamy’s chest, staring in awe. Bellamy flipped them in her moment of distraction, and Clarke giggled. “I should’ve figured you like being on top.”

Bellamy chuckled, “Yeah, well, we can switch for round two.”

Clarke sat up to kiss him again, kissing up his jaw and down his neck. He gasped and slid his hand up her thigh and into her heat. She moaned in response, bucking against him.

“God, Clarke, you’re so wet,” Bellamy breathed against her neck. 

Clarke groaned, “Fuck me, Bellamy. Please.”

His tip hovered near her entrance, “That sounds like we’re going a little fast.”

“Jesus Christ, Bellamy, I will actually kill you if you keep teasing me!”

He laughed and thrust into her, a gasp escaping from her mouth as he filled her fully. Once she got used to his size, he set a pace and she began to meet his thrusts. Clarke was getting close and she told Bellamy, so he slid his hand between them and quickly found her clit. He rubbed miscellaneous circles into it until her walls were shaking around him and she was moaning his name. 

He came shortly after, his forehead falling to Clarke’s shoulder. 

He pulled himself out and laid beside Clarke, high-fiving her. 

“Okay, so I knew it was going to be good, but I had no idea it would be that good,” Clarke laughed.

Bellamy smiled, “You’ve thought about us doing it.”

Clarke propped herself up on her elbow and said, “Shut up, like you haven’t been dreaming about this for years.”

Bellamy wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck, saying, “Of course I have been. Just look at you. You’re a hot doctor who watches basketball and is in love with me. Super turn-on.”

Clarke laughed and settled into his embrace.

Somewhere between round three and four, Clarke asked, “So why’d you actually bring Echo to game night? Because I don’t believe that she actually wanted to watch basketball.”

Bellamy sighed, “Okay. So, full disclosure? Echo’s just the receptionist in the office at school and I asked her to come to game night to make you jealous.”

Clarke sat up and laughed, “It obviously worked.”

Bellamy smiled, “Yeah, except I didn’t really tell her about the making-you-jealous part, so she might be a little disappointed when I never call.”

“Bell, you should probably mention it, but try to play it off like you weren’t shamelessly using her,” Clarke chided.

“Oh, I think she’ll feel a lot better about it when I invite her to our wedding and include in my speech how she played an integral role in our love story.”

Clarke grinned, “Our wedding, huh?”

Bellamy blushed slightly, “I mean, you know, in the future, I have every intent of marrying you.”

“Good, because I want to marry you too,” she said before she kissed him.

\--

Morning came and Octavia wandered into the kitchen, tempted by the smell of bacon. 

“Oh! My eyes!” she screeched.

“O, we’re almost decent,” Bellamy sighed from his place next to Clarke at the stove.

“No no no. Clarke isn’t wearing pants and you’re in your boxers! This is not cool, you’re invading my safe space,” Octavia insisted.

“Octavia, you and Lincoln are the reason we don’t have a kitchen table. After seeing that, this is no one’s safe space.”

“And aren’t you at least a little excited for us?” Clarke asked her friend.

Octavia rolled her eyes, “Of course I am, but it’s not like I’m surprised. This has been a long time coming and I could hear you through the walls last night.”

Both had the good nature to look a little sheepish.

“But Jasper almost had a heart attack when I told him, if you’re looking for an excessive reaction. But Raven won the pool, so she’s pretty pumped too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how hard it is to write smut when sitting next to your grandparents, watching jeopardy? Like, impossibly hard. So I'm using that as my excuse if it sucked, but hopefully it doesn't. Let me know :)


End file.
